


Драко может быть шлюхой

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Humor, Latex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uniform Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: «Здесь не бордель, — сообщала крупная белая надпись на дверной табличке, — проституток вы по этому адресу не найдете».
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131
Collections: Slytherin Team: тексты высокого рейтинга





	Драко может быть шлюхой

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2020 для команды Slytherin.  
> Бета: Персе.

«Здесь не бордель, — сообщала крупная белая надпись на дверной табличке, — проституток вы по этому адресу не найдете».

Фыркнув, Гарри толкнул массивную темную дверь. Если так владельцы этого притона подготовились ко встрече с аврорами, много времени проверка не займет.

Массажный салон «Жемчужный единорог» открылся в магической части Сохо месяца два назад — и уже собрал больше жалоб на нарушение общественного порядка и подозрительные финансовые операции, чем все бордели в Лютном переулке за последние полгода работы. И ничего удивительного: даже в самые сомнительные заведения Лютного не приходили от клиентов банковские переводы с пометкой: «За сексуальные услуги».

Прошагав вперед по безлюдному мраморному коридору, заставленному вазами с Трепетливыми кустиками, Гарри оказался в приемной — и запнулся на полушаге, замерев в дверях.

Перед его глазами предстал Драко Малфой — развалился на белом кожаном диване в каком-то немыслимо развратном виде. На нем красовалась светло-голубая рубашка из настолько тонкой ткани, что та казалась чуть ли не прозрачной — твою мать, сквозь нее даже просвечивали соски, — и блестящие черные брюки, обтягивающие, как вторая кожа. Ноги Малфой закинул на подлокотник дивана, держа на коленях раскрытый журнал.

— Ты, — только и сказал Гарри. В его воображении это должно было прозвучать торжественно и слегка зловеще, как при встрече двух заклятых врагов. На деле же вышло растерянно — словно Малфой был самым настоящим чертохолопым головосеком и Гарри никак не мог решить, что теперь с ним делать.

— Я, — лениво отозвался Малфой, закрыв журнал — кажется, последний номер «Магического еженедельника». Гарри нахмурился, разглядев на обложке свою колдографию в аврорской мантии. — Удивлен, Поттер?

— На тебе кожаные штаны, — зачем-то указал Гарри. И почему он никогда не замечал, какие у Малфоя длинные ноги? Наверняка это какие-то чары.

Малфой ухмыльнулся и приподнялся на локтях.

— Кожаные — это слишком избито, — заявил он, развернувшись к Гарри всем телом. — На мне латексные брюки.

С этими словами он откинулся на спинку дивана и забросил ногу на ногу.

— И ты ходишь к проституткам, — сглотнув, Гарри отвел взгляд от злополучных брюк, — в латексных штанах.

Малфой возмущенно вскинулся.

— По-твоему, мне нужно платить за секс? Ха! К твоему сведению, Поттер, у меня и так хватает...

— Мне откуда знать — может, у тебя какой-нибудь странный фетиш, — мстительно ответил Гарри. — Допустим, ты любишь, чтобы тебя связывали и пороли. Или наряжали в женское белье. — Фантазия мигом нарисовала до ужаса заманчивый образ, и Гарри быстро встряхнул головой. — Или у тебя микропенис.

Малфой посмотрел на него так, будто и правда был чертохолопым головосеком и сейчас нестерпимо хотел отсечь ему что-нибудь важное.

— И как только ты пришел к такому выводу? — пробормотал он, глядя на люстру со столь вопрошающим видом, словно Гарри мыслил с ней одинаково.

— Значит, ты здесь кого-то ждешь? — неуверенно предположил Гарри, подойдя ближе и заняв кресло напротив. Ему мгновенно представилась Паркинсон в костюме доминатрикс, которая сейчас появится из коридора и сядет пить с Малфоем чай с эклерами.

Наверное, Малфой вообразил что-то похожее, так как насмешливо выгнул бровь.

— И вновь мимо, Поттер.

— Ты владелец этого борделя?

— О, превосходно, теперь я сутенер.

— Тогда ты здесь работаешь? — Гарри сразу же отругал себя за нелепое предположение: Малфой ведь сказочно богат. Однако тот чинно кивнул, и Гарри вконец запутался. — Охранником? — Он против воли покосился на обтянутые латексом бедра Малфоя и опять нахмурился. — С клиентами ты работать не можешь, они здесь все мужчины...

Хмыкнув, Малфой положил журнал на кофейный столик.

— Скажи это Дамблдору с Гриндельвальдом. Или Филчу.

— Филч — тоже гей? — Гарри опешил.

— Да, Поттер, небо голубое, твоя мантия — красная, а Филч — гей. — Малфой картинно закатил глаза. — Ты всерьез думал, что сквиб мог получить работу в магической школе и не оказывать при этом сексуальные услуги дирек...

— Заткнись, умоляю, — перебил его Гарри, тщетно пытаясь остановить разыгравшуюся фантазию. Да и в любом случае его сейчас больше волновало другое. — А сам ты тоже оказываешь сексуальные услуги? Здесь?

Малфой забарабанил пальцами по столику, с любопытством изучая лицо Гарри.

— Твои аналитические способности просто поражают, — глумливо сообщил он. — Даже если да, что ты мне сделаешь? Арестуешь? — Малфой склонил голову набок, словно размышляя над такой перспективой, и, судя по азартному блеску в глазах, чем-то арест его привлек. — Что ж, ладно. Признаю: я работник секс-индустрии. Шлюха в борделе, если проще.

— Нет, — выдохнул Гарри, отказываясь в это верить. Стоило только представить, как чужие руки — обязательно грубые и массивные — лапали Малфоя, небрежно стаскивали с него одежду, оставляли синяки и царапины на нежной белой коже... к горлу подкатил кислый ком. — Как так получилось? Твоя семья же купается в деньгах...

— Все началось с моего отца, — скорбно начал Малфой. Примерно таким же тоном он в Хогвартсе рассказывал Макгонагалл, что его домашнюю работу съела зубастая герань, и Гарри внутренне приготовился к долгой истории, полной душераздирающих подробностей. — Он лишил меня наследства. Не одобрял мой образ жизни.

— Серьезно? Как-то это на него не похоже. По-моему, Люциус скорее пройдется с тобой на параде с радужным флагом, чем выгонит тебя.

Малфой принялся мрачно рассматривать свои накрашенные черным лаком ногти.

— Дело не в самом образе жизни. Отец не одобрял мое увлечение... объектом моих нежных чувств. Сказал, что устал вечно слышать его имя и что теперь оно у нас в доме под запретом. Я был уверен, за столько лет отец давно уже привык, но, наверное, заказывать у колдоскульпторов статуи моего ненаглядного в полный рост и украшать ими гостиную и подземелья и правда было слишком... Мне просто хотелось как-то обозначить, что он бывал в этих комнатах!

Гарри отчаянно понадеялся, что объектом нежных чувств Малфоя был не Волдеморт.

— Не то чтобы я был сильно влюблен или что-то такое, — спешно добавил Малфой и с опаской уставился на Гарри, словно ждал от него какой-то бурной реакции. — Так, совсем незначительный интерес... В общем, отец потребовал, чтобы я жил отдельно, — продолжил он, опустив плечи. — И оставил меня без денег, чтобы я не смог заказать новые статуи. Так я переехал в Лондон. Ох, Поттер, видел бы ты, в какой ужасной дыре я теперь вынужден жить! Мне горько это признавать, но, думаю, даже у Уизли условия получше.

В воображении Гарри промелькнули страшные картины: Малфой приходит под утро домой, пропустив через себя за ночь с десяток клиентов. Открывает дверь в крохотную квартиру — темную каморку где-нибудь на чердаке в Лютном переулке, — где нет ни мебели, ни обогревающих чар. Садится на продавленный матрас, куда его не раз вжимали потные тела... Раздевается донага и мгновенно ежится от холода, сворачивается калачиком под ветхим рваным одеялом...

— Я снимаю коттедж в Найтсбридже. — Малфой тяжко вздохнул. — Всего три этажа, представляешь? Да у нас домики для домовых эльфов больше! Неплохой вид на Гайд-парк, правда... Но так мало места! Мне пришлось разложить свой гардероб всего в двух комнатах — без отдельного помещения для обуви, просто немыслимо. И не хватает зала для моей коллекции журналов и сувениров с то... с «Татсхилл Торнадос». Я огромный фанат.

Гарри раздраженно потер переносицу.

— И как же жилье в центре Лондона довело тебя до проституции?

— Ну что ты, до проституции меня довело Министерство.

Гарри непонимающе моргнул.

— А оно здесь причем? 

— О, Министерство всегда во всем виновато. — Малфой слегка пожал плечами.

— Там приняли какие-то новые законы? — Гарри пожалел, что не интересовался политикой. — Тебя ущемляют в правах? Из-за твоего прошлого?

— Разумеется, — горестно сказал Малфой, рассеянно проведя пальцами по обложке журнала. Гарри-с-колдографии сразу отодвинулся, и настоящий Гарри подумал, что тот идиот. — Меня никуда не хотят брать на работу, так как я не окончил Хогвартс и якобы требую «астрономическую зарплату». Отец в таких случаях всегда советует винить правительство, министра, Визенгамот — лишь бы не себя. Я и сюда устроился через друзей. Зарплата, конечно, так себе, но в нашей социально-экономической ситуации даже в Гринготтсе...

— И сколько ты зарабатываешь?

— Триста галлеонов за ночь.

— Ско-олько? — У Гарри потемнело перед глазами. — Это же сколько у тебя за ночь клиентов?

— Всего по одному. — Малфой задрал острый подбородок. — И то не каждую ночь. Я эксклюзивный жрец любви, Поттер, а не какая-то там дешевка.

— Но это же просто абсурд. — Триста галлеонов — почти треть выигрыша Гарри в Турнире Трех Волшебников. Выходит, секс с Малфоем равноценен встрече с хвосторогой? — За такие деньги тебя никто не снимет.

— Еще как снимет, — запротестовал Малфой, кажется, не на шутку обидевшись. — Да к твоему сведению, меня снимают все время! У меня отбоя от клиентов нет!

Гарри сдвинул брови.

— Ты же только что говорил, что ты весь такой эксклюзивный.

— Одно другому не мешает, — отрезал Малфой, скрестив руки на груди.

— Ну перестань, назови настоящую цену.

— Это и есть настоящая цена.

— Ладно. — Малфой мог сколько угодно издеваться и завышать цену до безобразия, Гарри тоже не нищий. — Ладно. Мне обязательно указывать в графе перевода: «За сексуальные услуги»?

Малфой медленно опустил руки.

— Что? Ты... хочешь меня снять?

— Ну... да? — Гарри сам не мог понять, когда у него в голове успела оформиться эта мысль, но с каждой секундой она нравилась ему все больше и больше. В конце концов, ему не обязательно вести себя грубо, требовательно... как с Малфоем, скорее всего, обычно вели себя клиенты. 

Впрочем, на лице у Малфоя читался такой шок, что Гарри мигом стушевался.

— Но знаешь, если я тебе неприятен, просто забу... — начал он, однако Малфой не дал ему договорить.

— О нет, нет. — Тот резко помотал головой. — В смысле, я далеко не участник твоего фан-клуба, сам знаешь... Но почему бы и нет? Должна же в твоей жизни быть хоть какая-то радость? — Малфой сцепил ладони в замок и нервно потер друг о друга большие пальцы. — Не вечно же тебе следить за общественным порядком в стильной аврорской мантии, массивных сапогах и форменных брюках... Должен же кто-то с тебя их снять... — На последних словах голос у него задрожал и сорвался.

Тонкая ткань его рубашки мало что скрывала, и Гарри тут же подметил, что соски у Малфоя напряглись. Наверное, просто от холода.

— Как-то ты слишком волнуешься, — неуверенно продолжил Гарри. — Слушай, если ты не хо...

— Я просто ожидал немного другого. — Малфой заерзал на диване, словно ему стало неудобно сидеть. — Думал, сперва ты меня пожалеешь, позовешь в свой засекреченный дом на Гриммо, оставишь переночевать... Но так даже лучше.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я живу на Гриммо?

— Где-где? Я думал, в Гринвиче.

— Ты точно сказал «на Гриммо».

— Должно быть, прозвучало похоже. — Малфой стремительно поднялся на ноги. Латексные брюки заметно натянулись у него в паху. — Пойдем уже, Поттер!

Он толкнул неприметную дверь и зашагал вперед по коридору, чуть ли не каждые пару секунд оглядываясь и проверяя, следует ли за ним Гарри.

— Мне не нужно сперва заплатить? — спросил тот, едва поспевая за Малфоем.

— Позже разберемся со всякими формальностями, — отмахнулся Малфой. Миновав несколько открытых дверей, за которыми виднелись какие-то кушетки, он провел Гарри в свободное помещение и взмахнул палочкой, запечатав выход Коллопортусом.

Гарри ожидал, что они окажутся в спальне, однако это была скорее комната отдыха — с еще одним светлым диваном. Малфой с сомнением переступил с ноги на ногу, будто не знал, стоило ли ему сесть или лечь, и Гарри стало неловко. Он в жизни не бывал в борделях — да и не собирался, — но как-то думал, что клиентам здесь первым делом помогают расслабиться. Малфой же брать инициативу в свои руки явно не планировал.

— Можно тебя поцеловать? — наконец спросил Гарри и, не зная, куда деть руки, убрал их в карманы. — Если ты против, все в поряд...

— Почему ты вечно предполагаешь, что я против? — Малфой опять демонстративно закатил глаза. — Да, Поттер, ты можешь меня поцеловать. Незачем вообще озвучивать такую невинную просьбу. — Он призадумался. — Или ты имел в виду не в губы? Я в любом случае не против. У тебя какие-то свои причуды? Не уверен, что смогу расплакаться, но я постараюсь.

— Зачем тебе плакать? — ошарашенно проговорил Гарри, и тут его посетила страшная догадка. — Малфой... ты что, читал то дурацкое интервью?

Малфой с готовностью кивнул.

— «Мальчик-который-малоподвижен: как поцелуй с Гарри Поттером довел Чжоу Чанг до слез» — жемчужина творчества Риты. Я читал эту статью раз четырнадцать и даже сделал пометки, чтобы ни в коем случае не повторить ошибки Чанг. Не ради тебя, конечно! Просто на всякий случай. Я всех потенциальных клиентов так исследую, знаешь ли.

— Малфой, — прорычал Гарри, — заткнись и поцелуй меня уже.

Он опомниться не успел, как Малфой оказался рядом — напрыгнул на Гарри с такой скоростью, словно тот был гигантским снитчем. И как-то незаметно Малфой заполонил собой все — его губы накрыли губы Гарри, а ладони обхватили за поясницу, притягивая ближе, так что колени у них соприкоснулись.

— М-м, — Малфой потерся о него твердыми сосками, — я целую Гарри Поттера. Охуеть. — Он завозился у Гарри за спиной, а затем тот ощутил болезненный щипок возле локтя. — Ох, блядь. — Малфой отстранился и посмотрел на Гарри так, будто и правда сейчас расплачется. — Я так и знал, это просто сон. На самом деле я под Дурманящей настойкой.

— Это потому что ты ущипнул не себя, а меня, придурок! — взвыл Гарри. Поразительно, как этот кретин еще не распугал всех клиентов. — Малфой, просто... не отвлекайся, ладно?

Вместо ответа Малфой прикусил его нижнюю губу, затем влажно облизал и скользнул языком Гарри в рот. И поцеловал так упоительно и сладко, что у Гарри всерьез подкосились колени, а член мгновенно потяжелел.

— М-м-м, — повторил Малфой, посасывая его язык и упираясь крепким членом в бедро. Руки Малфоя, казалось, были повсюду — гладили по спине, забравшись под рубашку, лапали за задницу, зарывались Гарри в волосы, — такое чувство, что их было по меньшей мере три. Решив не отставать, Гарри надавил Малфою на затылок, заставляя углубить поцелуй, а вторую ладонь опустил на обтянутую латексом задницу и с удовольствием ущипнул. Малфой застонал и, вжавшись ему в живот напряженным членом, стал настойчиво подталкивать Гарри к дивану.

Рухнули они на него как после аппарации — в один миг оба нетерпеливо целовались, а в следующий момент Малфой уже лежал на Гарри, влажно дыша ему в шею и потираясь о него всем телом, словно книззл.

— Чего ты хочешь, Поттер? — прошептал он, снова втянув в рот нижнюю губу Гарри и дразняще обведя ее языком. От его жаркого дыхания у Гарри запотели очки, а затем Малфой осторожно их снял, убрал куда-то в сторону и взглянул ему прямо в глаза.

— А чего хочешь ты? — хрипло выдавил Гарри, стараясь нашарить между их телами пряжку штанов Малфоя. Коварный план, достойный любого слизеринца: он покажет Малфою, каково быть в постели с тем, кто хочет сделать приятно ему, а не безразлично использует его ради траха, Малфой передумает заниматься проституцией и... Дальше Гарри загадывать не решался: сперва было надо в первый раз не ударить в грязь лицом.

Малфой приглушенно рассмеялся ему в шею.

— Клиент здесь ты, и ты всерьез спрашиваешь, чего хочу я? Мерлиновы носки, Поттер, ты точно реальный? — Он медленно, словно не в силах оторваться, облизал ключицу Гарри и приподнялся, оседлав его бедра. — Хорошо. Тогда я хочу, чтобы ты мне отсосал.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе отсосал, — уточнил Гарри беззаботным тоном, поглаживая его задницу. На ощупь латекс казался упругим, но мягким. — Или ты хочешь оттрахать меня в рот?

Малфой так резко, со свистом втянул воздух, что Гарри испугался, как бы он не поперхнулся.

— Кто бы мог подумать, — протянул он, отодвигаясь и ложась на спину на другой стороне дивана, — что ты у нас такая шлюшка, Поттер.

Почувствовав волну жара, Гарри потянул было за застежку мантии, но Малфой торопливо покачал головой.

— Нет уж, оставь ее. Хочу кончить тебе в рот, когда ты в своей нарядной аврорской форме. Или тебе на лицо. — Малфой раздвинул ноги и похабно ухмыльнулся. — Или прямо на воротник.

У Малфоя явно был какой-то странный фетиш на его аврорскую форму, но Гарри это ничуть не смущало. Не выдержав, он поправил болезненно давивший на брюки член, и Малфой одобрительно усмехнулся.

— Расстегни их, — приказал он, и Гарри с облегчением дернул за молнию. — Вот так, Поттер. Покажи мне свой хер. — Гарри приспустил брюки с бельем, и Малфой завороженно облизнул губы. — Теперь встань на колени. Нет, не так, повернись ко мне спиной.

Гарри послушно развернулся и придвинулся к нему, в итоге чуть ли не уперевшись задницей Малфою в лицо, а тот мгновенно задрал на нем мантию и обхватил за ягодицы.

— Какая послушная шлюшка, — хрипло сказал он, легко сжав мошонку и чуть оттянув назад. — Теперь возьми у меня в рот.

Склонившись над его пахом, Гарри кое-как справился с ремнем — сверху-вниз это оказалось непросто — и дрожащими руками расстегнул брюки.

Как он и ожидал, белья Малфой не носил.

— Блядь, да ты весь мокрый, — выдохнул Гарри, зачарованно глядя на открывшуюся головку — багровую и блестящую от смазки. Сомкнув вокруг нее пальцы, Гарри сдвинул крайнюю плоть, тихо застонав от того, какая она сверху влажная.

— Ты даже не представляешь, как в этих штанах жарко, — хихикнул Малфой, почти невесомо поглаживая его яйца. — Давай же, Поттер, не заставляй меня повторять в третий раз. Покажи, какая ты хорошая соска.

Гарри подался вперед — застонав уже громче, когда его член проехался по животу Малфоя, — и потерся щекой о скользкий латекс. Затем открыл рот и нежно поцеловал головку.

— Мерлин милостивый, — всхлипнул Малфой, когда Гарри накрыл его член губами и на пробу провел языком по уздечке, размазывая по ней смазку. — Мне правда это не снится? Нет, не отвечай, возьми глубже. — Гарри облизал мокрую от смазки щель и опустился, вобрав член почти до основания и вжавшись лбом Малфою в низ живота. Даже сквозь рубашку кожа там казалась горячей.

На миг отстранившись, Гарри снова насадился ртом на член и уткнулся носом в потемневшие от пота волосы в паху Малфоя. Поласкал ладонью поджавшиеся яички, привыкая к ощущению тяжелого, упругого члена на языке... и вздрогнул, когда на вход в его тело надавил скользкий палец.

— Нравится брать в рот, Поттер? — насмешливо спросил Малфой, все сильнее нажимая на отверстие и заставляя его раскрыться. Гарри ахнул, когда палец проник внутрь, и сразу поднял голову, однако Малфой снова толкнулся вверх. — Не останавливайся, продолжай сосать.

Но продолжать Гарри сейчас не смог бы при всем желании — Малфой просунул палец глубже, и ему окончательно снесло крышу. Позорно всхлипнув, он стал елозить по телу Малфоя, потираясь о него напряженным членом и задевая щекой то гладкий латекс, то холодную пряжку ремня. Кажется, пару раз он все-таки умудрился обхватить губами головку, а затем нажал под ней языком, от чего Малфой вскинул бедра.

— Какая-то ожившая фантазия, — сорванным голосом пробормотал Малфой, раздвигая в нем пальцы — охренеть, Гарри даже не заметил, когда их стало два. — Жаль, у меня нет камеры. Я бы послал колдофото в газеты, и все бы — блядь, Поттер, твой язык! — все бы увидели, какой ты со мной... Все бы узнали, какая ты ненасытная, грязная шлюшка, как ты подставляешь зад и позволяешь ебать себя в рот, причем именно мне... Хватит, я так не выдержу.

Краем сознания Гарри отметил, что его тронули за локоть и потянули наверх. Выпустив член изо рта, он попробовал подняться, но не удержался на локтях, так что влажная головка опять скользнула ему по щеке. Малфой сдавленно выругался.

Наконец найдя в себе силы сесть и повернуться, Гарри сперва мог подмечать лишь отдельные детали. Измятая рубашка Малфоя, вся в прозрачных нитях смазки. Тяжело и часто вздымавшаяся грудь, пунцовый румянец на щеках и мутный, почти невменяемый взгляд.

Наконец все сложилось в цельную картину, и Гарри нетерпеливо заерзал у него на бедрах, ожидая, когда же он что-нибудь предпримет.

— Хочу тебя трахнуть? — полувопросительно выдавил Малфой, как зачарованный пялясь на его член. Гарри чуть подвинулся, так что член Малфоя устроился у него между ягодиц, и замер, когда тот горячо запульсировал, посылая по чувствительной коже дрожь. Заскулив, Малфой крепко вцепился испачканными смазкой пальцами ему в мантию, и у Гарри перехватило дыхание от мысли, где эти пальцы только что побывали.

Действовать Малфой не спешил, и Гарри запоздало понял, что это все же был вопрос.

— Тебе незачем спрашивать разрешения, — сказал он, потираясь о его член. — Ну правда, я думал, ты сообразительнее.

— Ты здесь клиент, — возразил Малфой, заставив его чуть приподняться и шире развести колени. — Тебе все должно нравиться.

— М-м. — Гарри обхватил член Малфоя за основание и наколдовал еще смазки, надеясь, что уж такой намек он поймет.

— Как ты хочешь? — Малфой накрыл его ладонь своей, щедро зачерпнув смазку. — Хочешь встать передо мной на колени, чтобы я трахал тебя в самой развратной позе? — Пару раз проведя рукой по члену, он снова скользнул пальцами Гарри между ягодиц. — Или ты лучше ляжешь на спину, чтобы я видел твое выражение лица, когда буду ебать тебя, как девочку? — Малфой просунул в него подушечки пальцев, расширяя его вход, и член Гарри дернулся, роняя на мантию капли смазки. — Или ты хочешь хорошенько на мне поскакать, двигаться самому и плотно сжимать меня своей тугой задницей? — Он подался наверх, и отверстия Гарри коснулась гладкая округлая головка. — Или тебе без разницы, лишь бы почувствовать в себе большой крепкий член?

Не доверяя голосу, Гарри быстро кивнул — без разницы, лишь бы хоть как-нибудь уже. В тот же миг Малфой вскинул бедра, резко в него толкаясь, и у Гарри напрочь отказали мозги.

Он опять видел и осознавал все какими-то вспышками. Член сочился смазкой, потираясь о плотную ткань мантии, внутри пошло хлюпало и распирало от горячего, твердого члена — было тесно, жарко и просто обалденно. Двигались они совсем не слаженно — Гарри неловко поднимался и опускался, скользя вспотевшими бедрами по латексу, а Малфой лихорадочно в него вбивался, придерживая за поясницу, и то выходил почти до конца, то насаживал на себя до предела. Шептал всякие ужасные, восхитительные пошлости, от которых у Гарри поджимались пальцы на ногах:

— Кто бы мог подумать, что ты такая маленькая сучка, Поттер. Наверняка ведь так и мечтаешь, чтобы я до краев накачал тебя своей спермой. Нравится мой член, да? Мерлин и Моргана, ты бы только знал, какой ты там влажный и растраханный — как будто ты и правда шлюха, как будто тебя за день ебет с десяток клиентов, но ты все никак не можешь насытиться и вечно просишь еще. Хочешь, я разъебу тебя так, что твоя дырка совсем перестанет закрываться? Боже, если бы нас кто-нибудь сейчас видел! Если бы все только знали, как доблестный Гарри Поттер кайфует от того, что его имеют в задницу — причем не кто-то, а я. Как думаешь, за сколько я смогу продать воспоминания?

Гарри даже не представлял, сколько это длилось — казалось, целую вечность, но в то же время все закончилось преступно быстро. В какой-то момент член Малфоя в нем обмяк, и Гарри тонко заскулил, ощущая, как его дырку заливает густая теплая сперма.

— Извини, извини, — сбивчиво забормотал Малфой, когда Гарри потянулся к своему багровому, истекающему смазкой члену. — Это было слишком... Я даже не надеялся... А ты такой охуенно соблазнительный, такой послушный, лучше всего на свете... — Он сорвался на неразборчивый лепет и, вытащив из Гарри член, тут же обвел края отверстия пальцами. — Блядь, какой ты там мокрый, весь в моей сперме, да, приласкай себя, вот так... — И Гарри, не выдержав, спустил Малфою на рубашку, чувствуя, как сперма стекает по внутренней стороне бедер и как Малфой размазывает ее по его дырке. Оргазм его буквально оглушил — на миг из мира словно исчезли все цвета и звуки, а затем тут же накатили единой волной. Покачнувшись, Гарри завалился на бок и уперся в спинку дивана.

Открыв глаза, он обнаружил, что несколько капель его спермы попали Малфою на шею и подбородок, и тот с упоением слизывал их с пальцев. Гарри обреченно зажмурился — Малфой точно хотел его смерти.

— Ты не станешь никому продавать эти воспоминания, — твердо сказал он, когда слегка перевел дыхание. Наверное, прозвучало бы куда более угрожающе, если бы Гарри сперва убрал член в брюки, но ему было совсем лень шевелиться.

Малфой лишь насмешливо фыркнул.

— Разумеется, не стану. Я неприлично богат, забыл?

— И все же я плачу тебе за секс, — заметил Гарри, поправляя мантию.

— Заплатить ты мне, конечно, можешь, — Малфой взял со спинки дивана палочку и привел в порядок свою одежду, — вот только в борделе я на самом деле не работаю.

Почему-то Гарри ничуть не удивился. В конце концов, Малфой абсолютно не разбирался в расценках. И не умел вести себя с клиентами. И вообще, если бы ему так нужны были деньги, в списке нелегальных видов заработка проституция, скорее всего, для него стояла бы далеко не на первом месте.

— Что-то ты не выглядишь сильно удивленным. — Малфой обиженно сдвинул брови, явно рассчитывая на более сильный эффект.

— Ну, если подумать, это было очевидно.

— Что? — Малфой вскинулся всем телом, спихнув Гарри с себя. — Из-за секса? — В глазах его плескался ужас. — Он был... плох? Честное слово, обычно я так быстро не...

— Нет-нет, — перебил Гарри, замахав руками. — Я просто догадался. Из-за цены. Секс был... — «охренительный, давай повторим?» — неплох. Даже очень.

— Тогда о чем ты только думал? — Малфой обиженно подтянул колени и застегнул брюки. Гарри оставалось лишь разочарованно наблюдать, как его бедра и член исчезают за слоем латекса. — Нельзя сразу после секса говорить партнеру, что он, «очевидно», не секс-работник! Ты вызвал у меня панику! — Он вдруг перестал разглаживать рубашку и нахмурился еще сильнее. — Или ты намекал на то, что я вел себя с тобой, не как с клиентом, а будто ты мне... нравишься? — Последнее слово Малфой произнес таким тоном, каким тетя Петуния говорила «магия». — Ну, знаешь ли! Спустись с небес на землю! Не знаю, как тебе только пришла в голову столь бредовая идея, Поттер, но уверяю тебя, никаких возвышенных чувств я к тебе не питаю. Отец, конечно, утверждает обратное, но это ему просто не нравится, что я весь дом заставил символикой Пот... «Паддлмир Юнайтед». Я ярый фанат.

— Как я связан с «Паддлмир Юнайтед»? И разве ты не был фанатом «Татсхилл Торнадос»? — спросил Гарри, начиная что-то подозревать. Впрочем, выражение лица Малфоя стало таким зверским, что он тут же пошел на попятную. — Но как бы там ни было, я бы уж точно не стал приписывать тебе возвышенные чувства, раз ты шляешься по борделям. — Как он ни старался, скрыть из голоса обиду так и не удалось.

Малфой рассмеялся, откинувшись на спинку дивана.

— Здесь не бордель, Поттер. — Поймав скептический взгляд Гарри, он с честным видом на него посмотрел. — Да правда, у нас обычный массажный салон.

— Ну да, — усмехнулся Гарри, — с самыми обычными денежными переводами за сексуальные услуги.

— Это была идея Панси. — Малфой небрежно пожал плечами. — Она обожает дурацкие шутки, вот и подговорила пару клиентов. Это ее бизнес, к слову. И я сюда правда устроился по дружбе — помогаю с документацией.

Не зря Гарри первым делом подумал о Паркинсон. Впрочем, остальное все равно не сходилось.

— И жалобы на непристойное поведение — тоже Панси?

— Еще бы. — Малфой уставился на него так, словно объяснял ребенку, что метлы летают. — Все из-за того, что она не умеет одеваться. Я сто раз говорил ей не следовать этой кошмарной магловской моде! Знаешь, эти лоскутки ткани на груди, которые непонятно как держатся и открывают пупок — полная безвкусица, — брюки в облипку... Хотя в последнем есть свой шарм, не спорю.

— То есть здесь правда массажный салон? — Гарри смутно припомнил кушетки в остальных комнатах, но все равно отказывался сдаваться. — «Жемчужный единорог»? Да я в жизни не поверю, что это название — не эвфемизм!

— Панси любит единорогов, — со вздохом сказал Малфой. — Я сразу ей говорил, что название странное, но ее не переубедишь. Она в принципе не умеет вести бизнес — видел бы ты, что у нее творится в финансовой отчетности без моей помощи! Просто чудо, что салон прибыльный. А к вашей проверке Панси отнеслась совсем безответственно — даже не подготовилась, хотя о твоем визите ее предупредили за три дня. Сперва мы вообще собирались в клуб, Панси даже выбрала мне одежду, но в последний момент вдруг вспомнила, что ты придешь, сбежала куда-то и оставила меня тебя ждать. Очень глупо с ее стороны. 

— М-м, да, — неопределенно протянул Гарри. — Глупо.

Они немного помолчали. Судя по лицу Малфоя, он судорожно что-то осмысливал, но вряд ли смог в этом преуспеть: взгляд его то и дело опускался к паху Гарри. Запоздало осознав, что так и не оделся, тот подтянул брюки и запахнул мантию — кажется, выведя этим Малфоя из транса.

— Ну, — заметил Гарри, — теперь понятно, почему здесь нигде нет нормальной кровати.

— Нормальная кровать — это очень важно, — согласился Малфой. — Без нее никак. У меня дома, например, кроватей очень много.

— Здорово. — Гарри неловко кивнул. — Может, ты мне их покажешь?

— С удовольствием. — Малфой просиял. — Дам тебе выбрать любую. А еще у меня дома много стен. И ковров. И столов. И есть огромное джакузи.

Рассмеявшись, Гарри встал и протянул ему руку.

— Какие большие планы. Хочешь устроить секс-марафон?

— Лучше тебе до конца дня взять отгул, — чуть помедлив, Малфой принял его руку и довольно улыбнулся, — раз уж я узнал, что Гарри Поттер может быть шлюхой, вечер нас ждет насыщенный.


End file.
